The first time
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: It's how they met for the first time - and how it wasn't enough. Never enough. Translation by Clio S.S.


Story by me

**Translated by Clio S.S., whom I could never reward properly for how she keeps supporting me, so for now, I only say – thank you.**

**And since it was a gift for her birthday anyway, and it has been four months after that day last Friday, I invite all of you to celebrate Clio's day **

**And to give me at least the smallest of reviews, pretty please?**

**Arien**

**

* * *

**

**The first time**

The first time, they met by accident. Out of the blue.

Yukimura, full of his typical trustful eagerness, was, after all, riding to somewhere else, with some another task, thinking of something else. Of course, the fate was unpredictable, but surely it shouldn't be that in the first hill you ran into the One-Eyed Dragon in full gear. Without any warning. Without any preparation. All in all, this encounter came out very helter-skelter. It was but the One-Eyed Dragon! Date Masamune! That great, terrific, wonderful, powerful and experienced warrior! It couldn't be that you simply passed such person in the turn of life.

Yukimura loved surprises, of course.

He loved surprises very, very much. Enemies pouncing on him in crushing advantage from behind innocent stockade. Sasuke jumping out of the bush that even wasn't there a moment before. These were nice, lavish surprises. However, what favourite of the Tiger of Kai, deep in his heart, loved most were expected surprises. The ones he would look forward to a whole week before, be keen on acting, trot eagerly around the camp, polish the spears, ask Oyakata-sama how long and if not yet. And run along the palisade to warm himself up, say, fifteen times, and ask again what Oyakata-sama commanded, and he could start to imagine, many days before the expected surprise, how it would be, and ask Oyakata-sama yet another time. And the day before the expected surprise he would have the bruises - left by the fist of the Tiger of Kai - healed already, and calmly look forward to the upcoming tomorrow. It was what Yukimura liked. The great moments should be great! The great moments were to be agonized over many days in advance, and then kept in the memory for ever, provided that scenario of the Great Moment assumed the survival of Yukimura. Full of his typical trustful optimism, Yukimura assumed and believed in his survival until the death would take him with the enemy spear in his heart from Oyakata-sama's bosom. Therefore, the boy kept throwing himself into the turmoil and lived through his moments - usually all great - with all himself, all his heart, soul and everything else, up to the base of his spear. So, when the One-Eyed Dragon of Oushuu stood in his way, he attacked with all his zeal and vigour. And everything went bad - such an opponent Yukimura wanted to celebrate! He wanted the clash of their spears and swords to make an eternal legend!

The moment went for nothing.

The young Tiger took the encounter with Date Masamune so deeply to heart that after the sudden parting, after unsatisfying and improvised brush, he felt genuine pain and despair. It shouldn't be like this. The great moments should last! The great moments should leave the marks! Especially the moments like this! Oh, how Yukimura wished Dokuganryuu had left at least the smallest of marks on him! He would be proud of a scar given by Dragon Date and rub a balm into it every day. A man should have scars. Masamune-dono must have had a lot of noble scars all over his noble body. Ah. Sanada Yukimura would get many noble battle scars, for sake of the Tiger of Kai! He would! And, it really shouldn't have happened like this with Masamune-dono, not at all: hastily, impromptu, before the sunset. But - in view of the foregoing - they had to do it again!

In the shadow of tent, Sarutobi Sasuke sighed slightly, seeing how Sanada-no-danna slowly worked himself up to the state that surpassed even his daily, insanely ecstatic, excitement. Yukimura didn't stand the passive piercing with the spear into the sky and wild hopping in the spot for long. Very soon Sasuke's ears were reached by the well known voices coming from the tent of commandment.

"Yukimura!"

"Oyakata-sama!"

"Yukimura!"

"Oyakata-sama!"

"Yukimura!"

Yukimura flew through the wall of tent right on his nose, his fingers clutching the piece of canvas he managed to pull out on the way. Life was beautiful. Oyakata-sama understood him so well. And was proud of him. And all. Yukimura rolled over, showing the sky his smashed nose and dreamy gaze. Dokuganryuu Date Masamune. With no doubt, they were going to do it again.

*/*/*

For Date Masamune the first time usually remained the last. He met, attacked, decapitated and moved on, cheerfully lazy and confirmed in the belief in the pleasant monotony of life. However, this time - predictable, typical, yet so surprising - was different. It was... It was...

Red?

Date Masamune's heart - pale like a moon, blue like a midnight sky, sadly amused with the shallowness of events - was invaded by a passionate and hyperactive red demon. The One-Eyed Dragon couldn't pass such an opponent, such a volcano of fire and strength, indifferently - and his grown equally indifferent soul blazed with the forgotten anticipation when swords clashed with spears and the red light of the fire clashed with blue light of the night.

They spoiled their fun, damn it!

Much to his astonishment, surprise and uncertainty, Date Masamune wanted more. He wanted to push his fists into this red light, arouse more of this wild energy, strike it, embrace it and feed on elation of the moment. The ruffled youngster, the flash of an invincible youth in his eyes, and the bare chest that almost beg the Dragon to cut with katana, stick the claws, bite, and mark this young body with his name. Masamune wanted again, wanted more, wanted to meet with Sanada Yukimura and live through their meeting as if it was a quintessence of their lives: warriors' and men's. General of Oushuu hadn't had any illusions and almost as much of hope left - and when he flew across the world towards next battle, he needed to put some effort into remembering that he could and should deal with the unpleasant taste of the bitter apathy. The model serenity of the Dragon kept a tight hand on the dismal thoughts, and perhaps only faithful Kojuurou could see and tried to dispel the gloomy moods of Date.

And this... This was a fucking hurricane.

Like a stroke of wind, lava or storm, those overzealous and still lacking the finesse spears, fists and burning eyes alarmed Masamune's consciousness with a cry to fight for life, domination, freedom and fun. They infected him with an invitation for the future battles, quests, desires, intentions and fulfilments. And, of course, the whole event blew over before Date Masamune managed to even taste that wonderfully lively power of Sanada Yukimura.

They would do it again.

*/*/*

Kojuurou didn't say anything. He didn't even raise his eyebrows. Kojuurou knew his general saw there was nothing to enjoy yet.

His general was going to enjoy himself much in the near future.

Kojuurou embraced the crescent-crowned temples with the shade of his modest yet wide smile. The One-Eyed Dragon was going to have fun. Kojuurou didn't say anything. Kojuurou understood it all.

*/*/*

The first time would happen in the high noon. Such a battle should be illuminated by the most splendid zenith of a sunlight. It should take place in the brightness, in the pride and glory. They would meet, both of them expectant, ready and ever eager, cross their blades, and the fight would begin - for victory or death, for glory or oblivion. It didn't matter who would be eventually defeated, for they would share the triumph of this beautiful battle equally.

For it wouldn't be a disgrace, would it?

No, Yukimura decided, with Date Masamune it would never be a disgrace. Masamune-dono was a negation of disgrace. He was dangerous, horned and manly embodiment of a glory. And Yukimura was, too, wasn't he? Sanada Genjirou Yukimura was a glory and pride of the Tiger of Kai, and could meet with the Dragon of Oushuu as equals. So he would exercise and train for many hours every day, and get stronger to equal the Dragon in every aspect and to be worthy of his opponent. And their fight would be unforgettable and fair, and wild, and melodious, and magical like the moon in Dokuganryuu Masamune's eyes. There would be no moon in the noon, but Date Masamune would be there, wherever the place, and Yukimura wouldn't need anything else to be happy. They would finally meet and do it properly, and there would be no rushing, no disappointment and no feeling of insatiability. They would do it again.

*/*/*

The first time would happen in the dead of midnight. The cold wind on his skin and the young Tiger's ardour - it was what Date Masamune wished for and how he planned what was going to come. There would be his fire demon, his hope and awakening, and fighting for life - as would be he, the One-Eyed Dragon, ready for anything and, finally, eagerly entering the battle with a worthy opponent. Under the dark firmament, under the playful twinkling of the stars, the conflagration of Sanada Yukimura would spread before Date. He would fight with it and taste its powers, he would let it engulf him and then strike back. Midnight would fit their encounter best. Yukimura, in one magnificent body a cat and a demon, a hungry child, and a promise of these strong arms and thighs. The katana of the Dragon would dance under the stars like they had never welcomed any opponent before. There would be sweat and ecstasy, the clash of arms and of two equal elements.

They would have hell of fun.

Date Masamune believed with no doubt he would have the battle of his dreams. His dreams... It had been long since he had dreamed of the events, now he kept only guessing, with a cynical fluency, at the strategies and manoeuvres. It had been long since he had desired and dreamed. Perhaps Kojuurou was right saying occasionally that a firm kick could be good for him? That generous thrust of Sanada Yukimura's spear had definitely worked wonders for Masamune. And what could it do more...

They would do it again.

*/*/*

The first time came off after many meetings - on the way, in the saddle, in the fever of battle, in the shelter of tent and on the soft carpets of grass. Each of those meetings was, of course, experienced in equally enthusiastic way, celebrated and savoured, and each of them left ravening, blistering insatiability. And then - finally.

Dokuganryuu Date Masamune!

Sanada Genjirou Yukimura!

The One-Eyed Dragon, in tribute to his opponent, drew all his six katana at once. Yukimura's spears pierced the firmament, drawing a crown over their owner's ruffled hair.

Pat.

They wrestled for a moment - it should be like this, after all - and the katana kept landing on the grass, gradually, not at once, and the last spear fell down, discarded, when Yukimura had to, absolutely had to clutch the Dragon's throat with his both hands and suck in it like a hungry demon. Two last katana flew by, and Date's helmet was hung on the shaft with all the reverence - or fetishism, as Sasuke would call it. Gloves, belts, pads, and greaves - who would care about them, they would be slid off, tore off, ripped off, now the moment when elements woke up for a while, could be finally celebrated for longer, for ever, to burn in each other participant and triumph over and under each other.

It was cool.

The One-Eyed Dragon could hardly utter anything more, fulfilled in the passion of fists, fingers, teeth and strokes of Sanada Yukimura. The boy came down, tamed and fed, the blush of the sinful delight hidden modestly on Masamune's arm. It was exactly like it should be - with all one's heart, with all one's might, throughout. And, of course, it was still not enough.

They would do it again.

*/*/*

"YOU SAVAGED GADABOUT! YOU FOREST SNAKE! YOU DAMNED RAT! LET GO OF ME AT ONCE!"

Kojuurou raised both his eyebrows, abstracted from mending Masamune-sama's saddle. Sarutobi Sasuke, marching into the camp via the main gate, in broad daylight, openly and straight - it was a real rarity. This time, however, the Tiger's shinobi didn't come alone - he was accompanied by, or simply had with him, Kasuga, the secret blade and the most beaufiful flower in Kenshin-dono's garden. She was hung over his shoulder and kept kicking madly. Ignoring painful bangs in his kidneys, Sasuke carried the girl into the shared camp of Oushuu and Kai very adeptly, which got Kojuurou slightly intrigued when he took into consideration the mutual and fierce antagonism of the two. Passing by relaxed Kojuurou, Sasuke tossed Kasuga up on his shoulder, bent in a quick bow, then straightened, trying to keep the balance with his wriggling load.

"Good morning, Katakura-dono. What a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Kojuurou agreed and didn't really look in the direction of the grove that hummed with the blissful heaviness. Kojuurou understood everything. Only Kasuga kept writhing, squirming, and bawling so loud you couldn't stay indifferent. "Hmmm?" Katakura asked carefully.

Sasuke sighed disapprovingly and looked at the very same grove.

Kojuurou knitted his brows warningly.

Sasuke smiled and sighed again.

"Kenshin-dono sent my beauty with greetings... And she decided she should explore the area as well, take a look around... Visit the grove...

Silence.

Upon two looks, heavy from condemnation, Kasuga froze and opened her eyes wide.

"But I... Kenshin-sama..."

Silence.

"But..."

Silence.

"Come, Sarutobi-san. I'll help you tie her."

"And lock her. The stockroom would do. There should be some cages."

"No, the saddlery would be safer. She won't have a view to the grove."

"Ah, splendid, Katakura-dono. Let's go, then. Let's go."

"You know, Sarutobi-san, it's really beautiful day..."

"I concur with you entirely, Katakura-dono."

"YOU SNEAKY MALE SWINES! Once I break free, I'll tear your hearts out, for glory of Kenshin-sama! Glory! Ooooh, no! What would Kenshin-sama say upon learning about my shame? Sasuke! Kill me! Kill me at once!"

"I've cold beer, Sarutobi-san."

"I owe you, Katakura-dono. But... we're going to leave some, aren't we?"

"Of course. Someone can return tired and thirsty..."

"Ah, Katakura-dono, have I told you already it's a beautiful day?"

The end


End file.
